In the field of modern acoustoelectric technology, speakers are important transduction devices, and are common in electronic devices such as various communication devices, and audio-visual equipment. A uniform magnetic field is formed in a speaker, and a voice coil made of a conductive material is suspended in the uniform magnetic field of the speaker. Due to the function of Lorentz force, when a signal carrying a sound characteristic in the voice coil is changed, the voice coil will vibrate, such that a vibrating diaphragm is driven to make a sound, and an electric signal is converted into a sound.
However, it is difficult to realize the uniform magnetic field in an actual environment. In order to enhance a sound quality of the speaker, those skilled in the art usually dispose a washer around a magnet of the speaker to correct magnetic lines, so as to form a magnetic field with a larger range and uniform magnetic lines as much as possible.
However, as shown in FIG. 1, a washer 01 needs to be independently mounted in the speaker and occupies certain space, which increases complexity of a speaker structure and adds extra steps in machining and assembling processes. 02 in FIG. 1 is an conductive sheet, and is configured to guide an external signal into the speaker. In order to optimize an internal structure of the speaker and simplify machining procedures of parts, it is necessary to provide a simpler solution.